La Famille
by Okki
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Hari menyebalkan Kyouya dimulai.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **(c)** Amano Akira [If it's mine, Yamamoto akan muncul lebih dari tiga panel, di chapter terakhir].

**Note: **(Karena ini)AU, (jadi saya buat) OOC (?), (males proof-read jadi mungkin ada) typo. Present!Hibari, 20YO!Alaude, and 45YO!Fon, as one family!

* * *

**La Famille**

by **Okki**

* * *

**I. Frére est Arrivé**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Remaja bersurai hitam legam itu berdecak kesal, diliriknya jam tangan yang telah lama melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Satu jam sudah ia menunggu kedatangan seseorang—yang sebenarnya ia tak inginkan kedatangannya—bersama dengan ayahnya, di bandara Namimori.

"Kyouya, apa kau lapar? Akan ku belikan makanan kalau kau lapar," tanya si ayah dengan ramahnya.

Remaja yang dipanggil Kyouya itu mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat sosok pria dewasa yang tadi bertanya padanya. "Tidak, aku ingin pulang," jawab Kyouya dengan nada; aku-lelah-capek-menunggu-ayo-cepat-pulang, lalu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

Ayahnya tersenyum. "Tapi sebentar lagi pesawat yang Alaude naiki akan tiba," balasnya. Kyouya tak menggubris apa yang ayahnya—Fon, katakan. Fon menghela napas. Sangat susah memang, membujuk Kyouya jika ia sudah mulai merasa bosan.

Kyouya melangkahkan kakinya, dan berkata, "Aku tak peduli, aku ingin pulang sekarang, Ay—"

**Duk.**

Langkah Kyouya terhenti. Ia merasa seperti menabrak seseorang, dan yang pasti orang itu lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"Hati-hati ketika berjalan, _stupid_-Kyouya," ucap seseorang diiringi dengan dengusan.

Benar saja, ia telah menabrak seseorang.

"Alaude!" seru Fon dari tempatnya, lalu berjalan mendekati Kyouya, dan orang yang dia panggil 'Alaude' itu.

Mendengar suara ayahnya menyerukan nama 'Alaude', Kyouya mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya sedikit melebar ketika ia melihat sosok yang baru saja ia tabrak tadi._ Pantas saja, aku seperti pernah mendegar suaranya_, pikirnya.

"Ku pikir pesawat yang kau taiki mengalami kecelakaan, dan kau telah mati jatuh ke laut," ucap Kyouya, sinis.

Fon melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Membiarkan satu helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya. _Mereka berdua memang susah sekali akurnya,_ batin pria keturunan China-Jepang itu.

Pemuda berambut platina di hadapannya mendelik tajam ke arahnya. "Hn, begitukah caramu menyambut _kakak_mu yang baru tiba di kampung halamannya?" tanya Alaude, walau pun nada suaranya tak menunjukkan kalau ia sedang bertanya.

"Aku tak 'kan menyambutmu. Karena kedatanganmu tak pernah ku harapkan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.::To be Continued::.**

* * *

**Okki's note: **Hai~~~ daku muncul lagi di fandom ini~~~

Oya, oya, jadi ceritanya itu tiga makhluk-kece di atas tadi adalah **satu keluarga**. Muahahaha! [Erm, saya rasa kalian juga udah nyadar sama hal itu]. Some of KHR characters will appear soon too, teehee~

Eniwei, Fon-nya ketuaan nggak? :\ Pas 'kan umurnya segitu?

Don't forget to submit a review, oke?


	2. I Rien de Spécial

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn **(**c**)** Amano Akira.

**Note:** (Karena ini) AU, (jadi saya buat) OOC (?), (mungkin ada) typo. EYD yang sangat tak rapih 8')

**Characters:** 20YO!Alaude, Present!Hibari, 45YO!Fon, 16YO!Dino, Present!Gokudera, hint of Fem!Alaude dan masih ada lagi~ rahasia~

* * *

**La Famille**

**II. Rien de Spécial**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyouya~ Kemarin aku melihatmu dijemput Fon-san lho~"

Kyouya tak menggubris ucapan orang yang sedang berusaha mengajaknya untuk bicara itu. Kedua matanya fokus membaca laporan-laporan dari klub-klub yang dipenuhi oleh herbivor di sekolahnya, Namimori Junior Private School.

"Memangnya kemarin kau dan ayahmu pergi kemana?"

Remaja bersurai hitam legam itu tetap tidak mau menanggapi omongan orang yang _masih_ berusaha untuk membuatnya bicara itu.

"Kyouya~ Kenapa dari tadi mengabaikanku?" tanya orang itu seraya mengembungkan pipinya, sebal.

Kyouya melirik orang itu. "Kalau kau mau berhenti ku abaikan. Berhenti lah jadi ketua OSIS," balasnya.

Mendengar hal itu lawan bicaranya berdecak lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Lagi-lagi kau membahas itu. Tenang lah Kyouya, bulan depan, Dino Cavalone ini akan turun dari jabatannya sebagai ketua OSIS," balas orang itu.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyouya, lalu ia kembali fokus pada beberapa lembar kertas yang masih belum tuntas ia baca.

Lawan bicaranya—Dino Cavalone, sang ketua OSIS, kembali berdecak.

Pada saat itu juga, pintu ruangan tergeser dengan kasarnya. Seorang remaja bersurai keperakan masuk dengan ekspresi wajah kesal.

Kyouya mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung berucap, "Berikan aku laporan yang ingin kau laporkan. Cepat."

Remaja itu mendegus kesal. "Cih. Klub basket baru saja merusak _ring_ basket saat mereka sedang bermain basket. Pada hal sekarang bukan jam kegiatan klub mereka," ucapnya cepat, dalam satu napas.

"E-eh. Gokudera! Kenapa kamu melaporkannya pada Kyouya? Bukan padaku? Ketua-nya kan aku!" Dino menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyouya dan remaja yang dipanggil Gokudera itu memberikan tatapan yang-bisa-kau-bayangkan-seperti apa itu. ""Berisik kau, ketua OSIS bodoh!"" seru mereka bersamaan. Dino hanya diam mematung.

Remaja tampan calon pewaris Cavallone Industry itu memang sudah sering dipanggil seperti itu oleh anak buahnya. Dan alasan mereka berdua memanggilnya begitu karena Dino memang bodoh—ya, tapi Dino tidak terlalu bodoh kok—dan ceroboh.

Remaja bersurai hitam legam itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Baik lah, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memujimu. _But, you've done a good job_, Gokudera Hayato," ucapnya dengan seringai.

Gokudera Hayato, departemen kepengurusan ekstrakurikuler NJSP, murid kelas 2-A—satu kelas dengan Kyouya—yang dikenal sebagai murid jenius se-NJPS itu mendengus kesal, "_Who needs your price_," balasnya, "lagi pula aku melakukan patroli hari ini karena tidak ingin cepat pulang ke rumah," tambahnya. "Oh ya, satu lagi. Aku sengaja tidak memberikan mereka hukuman apa-apa."

Seringai kembali terbentuk di bibir Kyouya. "Lagi-lagi kau telah melakukan pekerjaan yang bagus, herbivor," ucapnya lalu keluar dari ruangan OSIS dan berjalan menuju _gym_ sekolah.

Sementara itu Dino hanya menepuk dahinya lalu menghela napas. "Gokudera, sebodoh apa pun aku. Aku ingin lain kali, kau melaporkan segala macam penyimpangan peraturan sekolah kepadaku," ujarnya.

"Yang bagian mengurusi hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan hal seperti itu kan, Hibari. Jadi apa yang ku lakukan tadi tidak salah kan?"

"Yah ikuti saja perintahku."

Gokudera mengacak-acak surai keperakannya lalu mengambil tasnya yang ada di atas meja kerjanya. "Ya, ya, terserah. Aku pulang duluan!" serunya lalu keluar dari ruangan, dan meninggalkan Dino sendiri.

Sekali lagi, Dino menghela napas. Ia paham betul arti seringai Kyouya tadi.

Kelima murid yang jelas-jelas bersalah itu akan babak belur.

**:::::**

Kyouya terus berjalan menyusuri halaman sekolah menuju _gym_ sekolah.

Bagus, sebentar lagi ia akan menghukum para herbivor itu.

Kebetulan sekali memang. Di saat _mood_-nya sedang tidak bagus seperti ini, ada hiburan yang cocok untuk membuat _mood_-nya kembali bagus seperti semula.

Kira-kira sejak tiga hari yang lalu—hari jum'at minggu kemarin, sejak ia menjemput kakaknya—yang selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini tinggal di Paris untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Sorbone—di bandara, _mood_-nya langsung tidak benar.

**:::::**

_**Tiga hari yang lalu; **_

_**Bandara Internasional Namimori.**_

_Pria berdarah China-Jepang itu mengehela napas. "Bisa kah kalian tahan argumen kalian sampai di rumah?" tanyanya._

""_Herbivor ini yang mulai duluan,"" jawab kedua putranya seraya menunjuk diri satu sama lain._

_Kyouya mendelik tajam pada kakaknya. "Berhenti menuduhku."_

_Alaude mendelik tajam pada adiknya. "Bicara lah yang sopan pada kakakmu."_

_Fon kembali menghela napas. "Kalian berdua sudah lah, jangan seperti anak kecil," ucapnya. "Lebih baik kita cepat kembali ke rumah. Jam tujuh sore ini, aku harus kembali ke kantor lagi."_

**:::::**

_**Kediaman Hibari.**_

_Sesampainya di rumah, Alaude langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa di ruang keluarga lalu membaca buku berbahasa Prancis yang ia baca selama di mobil—dalam perjalanan kembali dari bandara._

_Di sisi lain, Kyouya terus membuntuti Fon yang sedang bersiap untuk kembali ke kantor. Dan menanyakan beberapa hal pada ayahnya itu._

"_Lalu tonfaku?" tanyanya._

"_Nanti pasti akan ayah belikan, Kyouya," balas sang ayah seraya memasang dasinya. "Apa kau sudah puas? Kalau sudah, lebih baik kau kerjakan PR-mu atau belajar atau tidur sana," perintahnya lalu mengambil jasnya yang sedari tadi tergangtung dengan rapih di pintu lemari pakaiannya._

_Drrrt. Drrrt._

_Fon memalingkan pandangannya dari kancing-kancing jasnya. "Ah, Kyouya. Bisa tolong ambilkan hand phone-ku?"_

_Kyouya mengangguk dan mengambilkan ponsel ayahnya lalu memberikan ponsel itu pada ayahnya._

_Begitu menerima ponselnya dan melihat nama dan nomer penelpon di layar ponselnya. Fon langsung menerima panggilan tersebut. "Konbanwa. Iya, aku pasti akan ke sana... Apa? ... Bandara? Tadi siang aku baru dari sana... Baiklah... Hai, douitemashita." Dengan itu percakapan berakhir._

_Pria dewasa itu menoleh ke putra bungsunya. "Em, Kyouya... Sepertinya, kau harus bersabar dan berjanji agar akur dengan Alaude," ucapnya, ragu. "Mendadak ayah harus pergi ke Thailand sampai hari Senin atau Selasa..."_

_Pada detik itu juga. Kyouya langsung memaksa Fon untuk _sparing_ dengannya. _

**:::::**

Remaja bersurai hitam legam itu terus berjalan dan tak mau menghentikan langkah kakinya walau pun ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya, _gym_ sekolah.

Betapa senang hatinya; sebentar lagi ia bisa melampiaskan semua rasa kesalnya selama tiga hari ini.

Pada hal selama tiga hari ini, Alaude sama sekali tidak berargumen dengannya—jangan kan berargumen, mereka berbicara satu sama lain saja tidak. Kecuali pada saat Kyouya dalam keadaan lapar, itu pun karena ayahnya memberikan uang makan pada Alaude. Jadi tak mungkin dia tidak bicara pada Alaude—tapi dia tetap kesal.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" seru seorang remaja bersurai kecoklatan, kaget sekaligus ketakutan. Suara remaja itu membuat empat orang temannya juga ikut kaget dan langsung memanjatkan doa agar diberi keselamatan.

Kyouya menyebar pandangannya ke seluruh _gym_ lalu memfokuskan pandangannya pada ring basket yang patah. "Herbivor. Kalian telah merusak fasilitas sekolah."

Kelima remaja itu menelan ludah mereka masing-masing. "Ka-kami tahu i— ma-maafkan kami, Hibari-san!"

"Dan bodohnya lagi, setelah tertangkap basah oleh Gokudera Hayato kalian bukannya langsung kabur setelah dia pergi. Kalian malah menunggu kedatanganku," desis Kyouya. "Memang kalian ini herbivor."

"Kalau kami melarikan diri pun, percuma!" seru salah satu dari mereka.

"Gokudera tadi menanyakan nama dan asal kelas kami, jadi kami pikir, kalalu kabur pasti kami akan tertangkap juga," ujar yang lainnya.

Kyouya memutar bola matanya.

Para herbivor ini memang bodoh.

Mereka kan bisa memalsukan nama sekaligus kelas mereka. Apa mereka takut Gokudera menghafal wajah mereka satu-satu? Itu pasti tidak mungkin. Untuk apa Gokudera repot-repot melakukan hal tidak penting seperti itu.

"Yah sudahlah. Karena tonfa-ku tidak ada dan _mood_-ku kembali bagus. Sanksi untuk kalian ku peringan _sedikit_," ucapnya diiringi seringai menakutkan. Membuat kelima remaja yang menjadi lawan bicaranya bergidik dan meragukan kalimat terakhirnya.

**:::::**

Bosan.

Alaude bosan.

Ia benar-benar bosan dan untuk pertama kalinya ia bingung ingin melakukan apa.

Mungkin seharusnya, sebagai seorang _fresh graduate_ di saat bosan dan waktu senggang seperti ini dia mencari lowongan pekerjaan.

Tapi untuk apa dia melakukan itu?

Toh beberapa jam yang lalu dia baru mendapat pekerjaan.

Mantan tetangganya—yang pindah rumah tapi masih tetap di Namimori—tadi menelponnya. Awalnya hanya basa-basi biasa, tapi ketika Alaude mengancam akan menutup telponnya secara sepihak. Mantan tetangganya itu langsung mengganti topik dan menawarinya bekerja di tempat ia bekerja.

Alaude jelas langsung menerima tawarannya. Karena ia memang sudah lama ingin kerja di tempat mantan tetangganya itu bekerja. Lagi pula syarat-syaratnya cukup mudah—mudah menurut Alaude tidak bagi masyarakat awam.

Lalu dia harus apa sekarang? Membaca buku?

Hampir semua buku di rumah ini sudah ia baca—beberapanya ada yang sudah ia baca berkali-kali malah.

Alaude menyebarkan pandangannya ke seluruh pelosok ruang keluarga, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Dan benar saja, ia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit penasaran dan kaget.

Di sana, di pojok ruangan, ada piano berwarna hitam dan di atasnya ada beberapa figura foto yang terjajar dengan rapih.

Pemuda berdarah Prancis-Jepang itu tak menyangka kalau benda-benda itu masih ada. Dia sempat berpikir kalau ayahnya sudah menjual piano itu saat cuci gudang.

Alaude berjalan mendekati piano dan figura-figura foto itu. Begitu ia sudah ada tepat di depan piano itu, ia langsung mengambil satu figura foto dan memperhatikan foto yang ada di dalamnya.

Di foto itu, ada dirinya kira-kira masih enam tahun, Kyouya—yang kira-kira masih satu tahun, ayahnya—yang waktu itu rambutnya masih panjang dan dikepang, dan seorang wanita yang mirip sekali dengan Alaude. Wanita itu adalah ibunya yang empat tahun lalu meninggal karena penyakit kronis yang dideritanya.

Bola-bola berwarna biru sedingin es itu memperhatikan ekspresi keempat orang di foto itu.

Semuanya tersenyum.

Tak terkecuali dirinya dan Kyouya—yang notabennya sangat jarang tersenyum.

Diletakannya kembali foto itu kemudian ia mengambil foto yang lainnya.

Kali ini, di foto itu ada sosok Alaude kecil—sepertinya—sedang belajar bermain piano. Dan lagi-lagi sosok wanita cantik berdarah Prancis itu ada lagi. Kali ini wanita cantik itu sedang memangku Alaude kecil seraya membantunya menekan _tuts_ piano.

Alaude tidak tahu kapan foto itu diambil. Tapi ia yakin, ayahnya lah yang mengabadikan momen itu.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Alaude benci bernostalgia—tapi karena ia sedang bosan, jadi apa boleh buat.

Alasannya benci bernostalgia itu karena, bernostalgia selalu memaksanya mengingat-ngingat masa lalunya. Dimana dulu dia masih seperti herbivor; kalau jatuh menangis, kalah berebutan mainan menangis, melihat adiknya jatuh menangis, apa-apa selalu menangis.

Memalukan memang.

Tapi itu lah kenyataan. Kenyataannya Alaude kecil itu memang seperti herbivor sejati dan super cengeng.

Alaude meletakan foto itu ke tempatnya semula. Ia lalu memandangi piano di hadapannya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak menyentuh _tuts_ piano itu? Tiga atau empat tahun mungkin?

Pemuda tampan itu menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya sebentar.

Mungkin dengan bermain piano, rasa bosannya akan benar-benar hilang.

**:::::**

Entah sudah ada berapa orang yang ketakutan hanya karena melihat sorot mata seorang Hibari Kyouya, sepanjang perjalanannya kembali dari sekolah sampai rumahnya. Sorot matanya kali ini, dua kali lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya.

Wajar saja sih, hari ini _mood_-nya memang sedang jelek. Pada hal _mood_-nya tadi sudah kembali normal. Tapi karena si Ketua OSIS bodoh itu menggunakan wewenangnya sebagai 'Ketua OSIS'. Dengan seenaknya dia membebaskan lima herbivor yang harusnya mendapatkan hukuman dari Kyouya.

Jelas hal itu membuat Kyouya kesal. Dan setelah herbivor-herbivor itu pergi ia langsung meluapkan kekesalannya ke Dino. Tapi sialnya Dino bisa menepis semua serangannya, dan itu membuatnya makin kesal, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

Ya, pulang. Lebih baik dia pulang ke rumahnya, duduk manis atau tidur di kasurnya yang empuk sambil menunggu tonfa barunya datang.

Remaja bersurai hitam legam itu menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia sudah sampai di depan pagar rumah yang ia kenal—pagar rumahnya. Digesernya pagar itu dan digesernya kembali begitu ia sudah masuk ke area rumahnya.

Bukannya terus melangkah masuk, Kyouya malah terdiam dan langsung memasang wajah sebal.

Oh, baik lah.

Sekarang dia baru teringat kalau di rumahnya ada _kakak_nya yang menyebalkan itu.

Oke, ternyata kembali ke rumah bukan pilihan yang benar juga. Tapi apa boleh buat.

Kyouya kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk rumahnya dan begitu ia ingin membuka pintu rumahnya, ia mendengar suara teriakan seseorang diikuti dengan suara benda jatuh.

"Nagi! Sudah ku bilang hati-hati!" seru seseorang, dari suaranya Kyouya yakin dia itu laki-laki.

"E-em, i-iya, nii-san," balas gadis yang dipanggil Nagi itu.

"Mukuro! Kamu seharusnya bantu adikmu, bukannya membiarkannya membawa barang-barangnya itu sendiri!" gerutu seorang wanita pada anak laki-laki yang ia panggil Mukuro itu.

Oke, sejak kapan seorang Hibari Kyouya menjadi seorang penguping seperti ini?

"Mama, kalau mau memarahiku nanti saja di dalam rumah. Sepertinya tetangga baru kita merasa terganggu kalau mama marah-marah di sini," kata si Mukuro seraya menunjuk Kyouya. Kyouya otomatis menoleh ke arahnya.

Mukuro melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum, sebagai tanda salam kenal.

Wanita yang menggerutu tadi dan gadis bernama Nagi itu tersenyum pada Kyouya.

Kyouya diam memperhatikan tiga orang itu.

Tadi si laki-laki berambut nanas—ya, itu komentar Kyouya begitu melihat sosok Mukuro—yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya itu bilang apa?

Tetangga baru?

Kyouya tak salah dengar, kan?

Kyouya menyebar pandangannya, dan dia baru menyadari kalau dari tadi ternyata ada mobil untuk jasa pindah rumah.

, pikirnya.

"Hai, aku Rokudo Mukuro. Mudah-mudahan kita bisa cepat _akrab_, ya," ucap Mukuro seraya tersenyum pada Kyouya.

Andaikan Kyouya sudah kenal lama dengan si Mukuro itu, dia pasti sudah meninju wajahnya. Sungguh Kyouya benar-benar tidak suka melihat senyuman remaja berambut indigo itu—pada hal baru dua kali melihatnya.

"..." Kyouya tak membalas senyuman Mukuro mau pun balik memperkenalkan dirinya.

Ekspresi wajahnya tetap tidak berubah; sama seperti saat ia tiba di rumahnya. Ia lalu memutar bola matanya dan memilih untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Ralat, ternyata lebih baik dia berargumen dengan kakaknya dari pada meladeni tetangga barunya yang mungkin akan mengganggu kedamaian hidupnya.

Wanita bersurai keemasan itu memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya, dan bertanya, "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Entahlah, ma. Mungkin _mood_-nya sedang tidak bagus," balas Mukuro seraya mengangkat bahunya lalu mengangkat kardus-kardus yang tadi dijatuhkan adiknya dan masuk ke dalam rumah barunya.

** :::::**

Suara alunan piano terdengar begitu Kyouya sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Remaja yang _mood_-nya sedang jelek ini yakin kalau Alaude lah yang sedang memainkan piano hitam yang sudah lumayan usang itu.

Kyouya melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin ke ruang itu. Tapi yang pasti kakinya seperti memaksanya untuk ke sana.

Benar saja, begitu ia memasuki ruang keluarga. Ia melihat sosok Alaude yang sedang memainkan piano tersebut.

Kyouya berjalan mendekat ke sofa lalu melempar tas sekolahnya ke sisi sofa. Dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa itu. "Agir comme je n'ai jamais été ici," ucapnya pada Alaude.

Pemuda yang sedang memainkan piano itu mendengar apa yang Kyouya katakan, lalu membalas, "Tout ce que."

Diiringi alunan melodi piano yang tenang, mata Kyouya perlahan-lahan terpejam.

Alaude terus melanjutkan permainannya dan diam-diam melirik adiknya yang ternyata sudah tertidur pulas itu dari sudut matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.::To be Continued::.**

* * *

**Agir comme je n'ai jamais été ici: **Anggap saja aku tidak ada di sini.

**Tout ce que: **Terserah.

Huaaa, quick translate pake google. Jadi nggak sempet dipikir-pikir dulu ;;

* * *

**Okki's note: **Gyaaaaaaa forgive me for the really late update and another thing that made you unsatisefied *sujud* Once again, sorry if I made you unsatisefied T_T Kalau masalah kenapa update-nya lama, panjang ceritanya...

Serius, saya agak sedikit bingung buat ngembangin ceritanya. Padahal udah dapet gambaran buat klimaksnya asdfghjlasdkl ;; Terus chapter 2, juga masih ada perkenalan beberap karakter. Oh ya, soal pairing... oh readers... request-an pair kalian made me galau ;_; Nanti saya pikirin dulu deh. Masalahnya saya masih belum jago buat hint sho-ai, serius.

_Omongomongitualaudenggakngap angapainkyouya,kan? #apaini #malahnanya #dirajam _


End file.
